Liquid and solid forms of water apparently exist in nature not as independent molecules of H2O, but as clusters of approximately 10-24 molecules of H2O, Obviously monomolecular water can exist transiently in liquids, as intermediates during and immediately following some chemical reactions, and in near vacuums. However, in any substantial quantity of non-gaseous water, the tendency of water to form such clusters is considerable. Current theory provides that the clusters are held together by large numbers of hydrogen bonds that are constantly being formed and destroyed. Water clusters are thought to vary in size depending on numerous factors that affect the hydrogen bonding.
Small cluster (SC) water, defined herein to have a mean size of only 5-6 water molecules per cluster, is reported to have numerous useful characteristics. Among other things, small cluster water is said to provide: improved taste of foods; accelerated absorption of drugs and food through the digestive tract; and prevention of cancer due to reduced production of mutagens in the intestines and reduced activity of enteric microorganisms and digestive tract tissue cells. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,824,353 to Tsunoda et al. (October 1998). Tsunoda et al. and all other publications identified herein are incorporated by reference in their entirety.
Electrical, magnetic, chemical, and acoustical methods have all been utilized in producing small cluster water: Electrical and magnetic methods typically involve running water past closely spaced electrodes. Examples are set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,387,324 (Feb. 1995) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,165,339 (Dec. 2000), both to Ibbott. Usually field strength is adjusted by moving the electrodes or magnets with respect to one another. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,866,010 to Bogatin et al. (Feb. 1999). In other instances field strength is adjusted by altering the path of the water. See e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 5,656,171 to Strachwitz (Aug. 1997), which describes curved piping through magnetic field. U.S. Pat. No. 6,033,678 (Mar. 2000) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,950 (Jan. 1998) both to Lorenzen, describe production of reduced cluster water by passing steam across a magnetic field.
Chemical methods typically involve adding electrolytes and polar compounds. The U.S. Pat. No. 5,824,353 patent to Tsunoda, et al. teaches production of reduced cluster size water using a potassium ion concentration of 100 ppm or more, and containing potassium ions, magnesium ions and calcium ions in a weight ratio of potassium ions:magnesium ions:calcium ions of 1:0.3-4.5:0.5-8.5. Other chemical methods include use of surfactants, and clathrating structures that cause inclusion of one kind of molecules in cavities or lattice of another. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,590 to Johnson et al. (issued Dec. 1999).
Acoustical methods typically involve subjection of water to supersonic sound waves. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,590 to Johnson et al. (issued Dec. 1999).
A Japanese company currently sells a water purifying system that is said to produce water having cluster size of 5-6 molecules. The system, marketed under the name Microwater™, passes tap water past electrodes. Water passing closer to a positive electrode tends to become acidic. The company's literature reports that the acidic water (termed oxidized or hyperoxidized water) is said to be useful as an oxidizing agent to sterilize cutting boards and treat minor wounds. Other suggested uses are treating athlete's foot, minor burns, insect bites, scratches, bedsores and post-operative wounds. The company's literature also reports that the acidic water has been used agriculturally to kill fungi and other plant diseases. Water passing closer to a negative electrode tends to become alkaline. The alkaline water (termed reduced water) is said to be beneficial when taken internally. Such water is said to inhibit excessive fermentation in the digestive tract by indirectly reducing metabolites such as hydrogen sulfide, ammonia, histamines, indoles, phenols, and scatols.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,544 to Deguchi et al. (Apr. 1997) describes such a system. Deguchi et al. claim that oxidizing streams down to pH 4.5 and reducing streams up to pH 9.5 can be achieved on a continuous basis, but that waters having pH 2.5 to 3.2 or pH 11.5 to 12.5 cannot be produced continuously for a long period. It is thought that these limitations are due to the known methods and apparatus being incapable of efficiently reducing the cluster size below about 4 molecules per cluster.
Thus, there is still a need to provide methods and apparatus that can continuously produce substantial quantities of water having cluster sizes below about 4 molecules per cluster, or water having pH below 4 or above 10, or water having ORP of less than −350 mV or more than +800 mV. Water having these characteristics would be much more active than known waters. Thus, there is a continuing need to provide methods and apparatus that can produce such highly active waters.